percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:MattShadow
Create an article on this wiki: width=30 Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Matt page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 22:26, September 14, 2010 Yes and what's your email? And yea, My mother's Nyx. And could my character Xylia Aven become one of his servants or something? Xyliaa 01:23, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Yep, I did. And yea, Xylia will be a servant. Sorry, I have alot of after school activities now. Xyliaa 00:54, September 16, 2010 (UTC) She'll be tricked. Xyliaa 02:22, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Her bro,Zack Xyliaa 02:30, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, That was my mistake. Zack is Xylia's brother and he means the world to her. So something will happen to Zack and Matt will say something like "If you become my servant I'll save him,". Xyliaa 02:43, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :-D That's an awesome idea! And that sounds great Like my second cousin on here (Nikki or Aka Lenobia) I'm Russian so I'm horrible at English. Yes, It's Among the Betrayed. It's about when Xylia and Zack find out they're demi-gods. And in the first one, Zack joins the titans so Xylia feels betrayed because Zack was the closest family Xylia had because they're father just wasn't himself after Xylia was born. That's as far as I've come with teh plot. Xyliaa 03:24, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ' XD Thanks and uh hows a year? Xyliaa 03:34, September 16, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? In which story? Xyliaa 03:43, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Uh, Zack joins the gods again, Jet (Xylia and Zack's dad) dies. That's it. Xyliaa 03:54, September 16, 2010 (UTC) It's Great!!!!!!! Xyliaa 14:20, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, I want you to delete the others or I will. The Others is a Monarchy, not a club and I don't like how Matt is the only one with rights. Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 16:21, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, in real life I'm mute, but I made my character Xylia Aven not mute. So I'm just helping to write it. Xyliaa 17:14, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Yep. And wouldn't Xylia be like the best servent or whatever? Xyliaa 17:21, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Ah, okay. Are you going to make a series for Matt or something? Xyliaa 17:27, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh, When will you start it? Xyliaa 17:37, September 18, 2010 (UTC) x) Ok. I just can't wait lmao Xyliaa 17:43, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, And I'm not sure if anyone does. Make a blog post asking. Xyliaa 17:49, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Who would that be? Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 03:04, September 21, 2010 (UTC)\ So Kate would be Matt's sister? Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 21:15, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Sounds awesome! And later on in like the fifth or sixith book of the Tempted series, I'll get her claimed or something. Oh, And the OC that Kate's dating's name is Matt XD Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 00:34, September 22, 2010 (UTC) You can and should. And I see you've met Xyliaa. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 00:42, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I have, and she did? And when will you start working on the story you told me about? Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 00:51, September 22, 2010 (UTC) You're a good writer, much better then me. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 01:12, September 22, 2010 (UTC) This is Lenobia on Xyliaa's username. 'Cause My laptop's not working an' I'm over her house right now. I won't be able to talk for long cause she's getting onnow. Just letting you know Xyliaa 21:06, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Heroes of Olympus: The Elioxse Thanks! And that's great! I think that Matt/Xylia; Meeting with Fate is going awesome so far! And what will your HoO story be about? Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 15:32, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Ohkay. I like that idea! Tell me when you're ready to start. Make the name "The Heroes of Olympus:_______". Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 17:58, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I love that idea and I did already! Oh and Xylia says hi. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 18:10, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Yepppp! Just read the latest chapter Xyliaa 18:22, September 25, 2010 (UTC) \ I love it! Xyliaa 18:29, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Ask Hazelcats about Marie Parker. She's dead, and yes you told me already xD. Xyliaa 18:33, September 25, 2010 (UTC) You said something about getting OC's that are dead or unused and making them servants. I'll make another OC that can be Matt's servants. Xyliaa 18:41, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Marie Parker Sorry, I can't. I have a plan for a future story with her... Ména, to móno prágma pou si̱maínei antago̱nismós teknó̱n 18:56, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Xylia/Matt; Meeting with Fate Nothing much. Read your story. :D fawesome! and updated my one of my stories called Love. :D Rebc29 18:58, September 25, 2010 (UTC) What's up with you? (I feel proud of myself for remembering to ask :D) Rebc29 19:29, September 25, 2010 (UTC) That's good that you're good........... and I AM having fun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can't you tell my all the exclamation points??????????!!!!!!!!!! xD Rebc29 19:43, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:The Heroes of Olympus: The Elioxse Soon. I am thinking and I'll prolly finish two or one chapter tonight =] Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 23:17, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Here's the picture of Cal. Tell me if you want anything changed. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 01:47, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Love it! Xyliaa 02:31, October 8, 2010 (UTC) One sec, Did she kill her or not? Xyliaa 02:40, October 8, 2010 (UTC) She did? Xyliaa 02:54, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Oh, And can Ever Rivercorw become a servent? Xyliaa 03:08, October 8, 2010 (UTC) That's what Xylia wanted her to be. And it's awesome so far =D And Xylia told me to tell you that Xylia became a servent when well, Read her History part of her page. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 03:25, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Gah! Wasn't paying attention! Fudge! Sorry! Meant Ever! And you have permission to change or put whatever you want on Ever and Xylia's pages. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 03:52, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Kay. I'm going to work on it right now. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 03:56, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Lolz, It's okays. It's not like your changing anything major. I fell asleep working on the heroes of olympus last night, 10 pages so far that I'm prolly going to post soon and just finish it there. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 14:32, October 11, 2010 (UTC) What do you think? I only posted two pages that were the end of chapter two. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 14:50, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Kay and ARCADIA CANT HELP HER ADD!!! ITS JUST THE WAY LENOBIA MADE HER! OKAY!!? XD Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 14:58, October 11, 2010 (UTC) The Heroes of Olympus: The Elioxse What do you think of Chapter Three so far? Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 19:24, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 19:38, October 11, 2010 (UTC) When are you going to post the rest of chapter one of The Heroes of Olympus: Wrath of Darkness? Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 19:54, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Lolz, Okays Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 19:55, October 11, 2010 (UTC) My favorite part is when Matt says it'd be the best if he was dead and what are you talking about?? Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 22:09, October 11, 2010 (UTC) No, Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 22:15, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Really ~Mocks Matt's Sigh~ XD Sorry, I want to see yours plus that was where it was suppose to end anyways, Nothing left to do, Mission Complete. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 02:58, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Just thought that most things die when they fall 92 stories. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 00:20, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, okay. I'll make it longer, I just need to think of somemore ideas. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 00:27, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 00:39, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes, So in the future one, They'll have a kid or kids. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 23:55, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: HoO My character is Demetra Diablo, and she qualifies for all of the requirements So...do I have your approval? Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 01:26, November 15, 2010 (UTC) tTA: tSoS Chapter 1 Very nicely written. Good job~! But why are you making Dafnne act like that?! "If you like what you see, well lets just say I can't blame you, I think everybody has an eye out for the Nemesis kids these days, no pun intended." I looked at her like she was crazy, but she continued on. "Riley's half brother, Ethan Nakamura, is my boyfriend you see, so I know just how irresistible their charms are." She winked at me, but I ignored her and silently continued my walk to the building with her. '' Really, Matt?! Really?!?!?!?!?!?! Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 03:51, November 17, 2010 (UTC) i agree, it is very nicely written. however, there is one problem with your reprisentation of my character. she never talks unless she has to, so someone else would introduce them. she often comes across as cold because she doesn't talk, and is very distant from everyone else. Veni, Vidi, Fugi 23:47, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Chat ROFL XD Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 21:49, November 19, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Thank you soooooo so so so so so so so soooooooo so so much for deleting Luffio/Kyle/GodofCandy's edits to my, and Bard's stories!!!!! You seriously effing rock, dude!! xD Yes, way to go, Matt!!!!!!! You are effing awesome!!!!!! XD Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 01:17, November 20, 2010 (UTC) What Becca and Dafnne said!!! XD Veni, Vidi, Fugi 01:52, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Trailer Nope, it's Lilith X3 Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 19:12, November 22, 2010 (UTC) My story Hi. Would you say I should write my story on thw wiki or write on a site like fanfiction.net and link it here? [[User:Slyhades99|'Sly']][[User talk:Slyhades99|'Hades']][[User:Slyhades99/Guestbook|'99']] 00:13, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Chat Lol, thx Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 03:26, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Signature How did you get each word/letter in your signature to link ton different pg? Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 03:45, November 28, 2010 (UTC) PP ch1+2 Notes I checked out the chapters you asked me to read. Let me know if you want me to post my comments here or somewhere else. LongClawTiger 02:51, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I like what I see so far. I only really have 2 suggestions. First is the sense that ninjas would want to keep a low profile to anyone not already connected to them in some way. The characters seem to have a connection of some sort, but it could probably use a bit more information. Second is the flashback to finding the fort. It is only set apart by the same general breaks that are used in other continuous parts. You might want to add a line like "One month earlier..." or something like that to help it stand apart better. LongClawTiger 03:34, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Clarification: Ninjas are traditionally a secret society. They would not normally disclose their numbers or location to anyone from outside of the family/organization. It felt like the students and probably the school they go to is possibly connected somehow to this organization, so maybe they could have that information. The link did not seem firmly established though, so it kinda left me wondering what the connection was. LongClawTiger 04:27, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Of course, this is an alternate reality we are talking about, so things could be quite different from what I am thinking of. Feel free to disregard the ninja thoughts, if you want. LongClawTiger 04:32, December 6, 2010 (UTC) OC Cabins and Requests To join an OC Cabin (If its public) do you have to ask the members to vote for me to join? Moodle 21:55, December 6, 2010 (UTC) THC! Yay! I know I said I didn't care, but I got it!!!!!!!!!!! XD btw, love the user page..... I only hate you when you're annoying and opinionated...................... XD Mrs. Rebecca Morinozuka 02:09, December 15, 2010 (UTC) A Shattered World What gives? You still haven't posted capter one yet. If you don't at least start it in the next three days, I'll have to give it to Hazel. You have been warned. Veni, Vidi, Incendit 21:44, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, btw, Hazel says to tell you that if you don't post it within the next three days, she'll come in the night, steal your new laptop, and then type it up. Just saying. Veni, Vidi, Incendit 21:44, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Bard took Nos out of the story and added Tyr. I can probably do Tyr's scene in my chapter, but...uh...if you have Nos.... Hazelcats DoH HoO 03:20, December 27, 2010 (UTC) THO Trailer What does Arthur look like??? [[User:~Angel_Wings~|''Dafnne Daughter]] [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 20:26, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, I'd be fine with it, but I think you should ask all other active members first. (i didn't make the group, so I don't really know what do do involving new members) ODST! 00:06, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Wait, you already did *facepalm*. You'd probably get the best response from hermione. ODST! 00:07, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Well most of the stories we are going to have have already been written, including ones that take place in the future. I'm not the leader of the group or anything so I don't know. We would have to ask everyone in the group. I think it would be cool if you joined the future Questers with the triplets. [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 00:18, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Link Hey, can I have the link to the something squadron wiki again, pwease? ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 20:36, January 9, 2011 (UTC) VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE come on the chat to be informed about a VERY IMPORTANT decision we have made. ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 23:31, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Requesting Permission Hello MattShadow, This is just a request for permission to categorize (add categories to) the pages you have created as per User blog:Matortheeternal/Reinvigoration of Categorization. A simple yes or no will suffice. Thanks! Matortheeternal 01:50, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Help! Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!! 01:25, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I just got really freaked out, umm nevermind.... Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!! 01:36, February 19, 2011 (UTC) MATT!! MATT!! GO EDIT THE NEBULA SQUADRON. NO ONE WANTS TO UNTIL YOU DO! ODST! 03:02, February 19, 2011 (UTC) thanks for telling me where this is accidently, don't worry, I won't cause much havoc, now anyway! >:D Draco ignem AuRon Ultionem abiectio 00:33, March 11, 2011 (UTC) thank you for the edits/corrections you've made in my story.Mikmak28 08:13, March 13, 2011 (UTC) RP Sorry, when I am at work I have to use IE, which sucks rotten donkey parts when it comes to working with this Wiki, so I could not really tell who left the message :(. Ya, I think that we should focus it on the worlds that Riordan has created (or implied), otherwise it just gets far too big to handle. I was thinking that we need to figure out a few things specifically #Before we make the Wiki, we need to figure out a proper name for it #A welcome page with guidelines in choosing your character ##along this, how to gear out the character ##how to develop powers ###I have ideas to work with this one #Important starter locations and primary bases ##How the characters are found ##Where the people are set up ###For this I think it should be confirmed lore locations ####Camp Half-Blood for the Greeks definately ####If we do Egyptians the New York base ####For Romans there is a question as to where we set them up for now - but we can think figure something out ##How do we set up interactions between groups #The last, for now, is how to moderate interactions I am thinking on these things, and hopefully will have something on a bunch of these by the end of the week. Hopefully. "Beware the Jabberwokk my son; The jaws that bite, the claws that scratch." 00:52, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Well I have thought up events and specifications for characters and stuff. I also figured a location near SF that would work as a Roman Camp - I think that it might be where Riordan is going to set up the RCHB but because we don't know we can call it Legionairs Training Camp and basically say its where they are sending campers currently until the Preator is found or something (I figured the location based upon on Percy described CHB and just tried to find the best place that matched it but in SF instead). I've thought up some events too, and I have an idea for crossover stuff but it might take some work. The name works for the Wiki, I'll work on getting it started. "Beware the Jabberwokk my son; The jaws that bite, the claws that scratch." 21:05, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Matt, what ARE you doing? HOW did you become an admin and why have you brought these rules up and WHY ''did you ban some of our best users for a rule they may have not even knew existed. As I know, you were banned quite recently, and you don't deserve admin rights for at ''LEAST another year. Please explain. ODST! 02:37, March 30, 2011 (UTC) *I would also like an aswer just so I can get a better grasp of the situation at hand. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 03:25, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Why?! Why, Matt?! Why'd you do it?! You've never stooped this low before. Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 03:58, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Naw, just been busy with work and stuff, I can write and stuff on other computers using google doc's, but editing pages is really difficult on other browsers. When I am at home right now, its studying for classes or sleeping..."Beware the Jabberwokk my son; The jaws that bite, the claws that scratch." 04:50, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Hey Matt, Thanks for the warm welcome back! Indeed, it has been a while. Sorry that I couldn't get on the chat or the wikia these last few months, I'm on the homestretch of 8th grade and it's getting more and more difficult to find free time. That, and I'm suffering from the Mother of all Writer's blocks. I'll be back a lot more in the Summer when I have more time for recreational activities and such. Thanks again! Yours Truely, Aosh Hatchi 04:01, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much!! -Skylark10 Hey MattShadow I am writing a story called Never too late and I need advice to see if there are any changes I can make. That would be VERY helpful! Thanks, Skylark10 Hey Mattshadow, I hate to be a bother but I need a little help. If you could tell a little more about this wiki so that I could be a better user on this wiki. That would be helpful! Thanks, Skylark10 You were banned for reasons You were banned from our wiki for many reasons that the admin who banned you forgot to list. You were banned for causing drama. Being in chat without making claims which are a direct violation of our chat policies and lying to admins about going to wikia. Tick Tock-Feed the Croc 23:11, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Now goodbye. I'm leaving that to Sally. It's her call, and it seems as though she wants it to stay the way it is. [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 03:44, July 16, 2011 (UTC) hey, so are we starting "first to rise" today or what? JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 10:51, July 22, 2011 (UTC) There not all Final Fantasy, i just use the pictures and the games for insperation Kind of how a writer finds insperation Sent by Luke 12346 Yes,yes I am. Transmission Terminated! One of the things I want to do to jumpstart THO would be to establish the future group. I think we said it would basically be the surviving members from the original . . . right? Anyway, I want to do a story placed in 2012. But I was assigned to a future one . . . Now that we lost Lenobia and ~AngelWings~ *bows head solemly* Repl plz! Hermione6720 Matt, if u see other OCs, you'll see that they have more powers from their godly relatives than me, and also take a look at Darius Slade, he is the son of chaos. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 00:15, August 15, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the link I guess :) I'll try and visit it when I have time xD Rose 12:24, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm being more active now . . . can you remove your comment on requests for adminship? Hermione6720 can you do chapter 6 in thee dimming fire plz? JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 10:44, August 22, 2011 (UTC) go on chat. JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 16:58, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I wished she could join, but the thing is that in that game, the convicts are hated by the one who watches the television, and those types of relationships might make the audience feel shocked. You see, The Running Man is a reality game show, so no offence, but you might want to pick another villain OC. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 23:38, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I am the head of Rule enforcement for the CHBRPW As far as i know i don't remember talking to you about unbanning you or that Leno was okay with it. That was a sockpuppet and we do not allow sockpuppets on our wiki that is why you were kicked as soon as we found out you were Matt. "Dream with your eyes closed. Try and pluck the pearls from your bones"-Ghost the Scientist 21:58, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I'll add a warning at the top of the page and whatnot and apologize. But what I say is, are you really in a position for rule enforcement? You were banned less than two months ago. No offense. Me? You expect ME to save the world? I'm screwed. 22:31, September 28, 2011 (UTC) hey, get on chat! OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 18:04, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I know I havent been very active. As you know, the knew book just came out so things are busy with all the new pages. Things will slow down in a week and I'll have more time to spend over here. However, I wouldnt want to be a b-crat for reasons explained in my response on the blog. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 04:41, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Matt, just to tell you about the plot of The Running Man. So, we have an alleged convicts, right? Then the stalkers came, and at some point of the story, Jack Sullivan came to you guys and took u to the rebel camp (a group for rebellion against Nadine), and when we have enough people in the rebel camp, then we will hack Nadine's "The Running Man" show and burst through Nadine's castle. The ending will be Nadine get thrown into the black hole in the space. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 15:34, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Matt your turn to make The Running Man chapter. P.S Did not love the prank :( [[User:Luke 12346|Andrew Robson 21:32, November 7, 2011 (UTC)Luke 12346Andrew Robson 21:32, November 7, 2011 (UTC)]] Wow, thanks Matt. Honestly, If I would have looked to see what website it was linked to, I probably wouldn't have clicked on it (or maybe I would've). Oh well, I clicked on it. Big deal! I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 21:52, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I was pranked too. By you. Screw you, foo. Come back to chat, too. MattShadow. Prankster. Must remember not to go to messages if I am on a page that has most recently updated. Screw MattShadow, next visitor to DOA Recording Studios. 23:50, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Okey-dokers. 01:22, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Whoops. Put five tildes. MattShadow. Prankster. Must remember not to go to messages if I am on a page that has most recently updated. Screw MattShadow, next visitor to DOA Recording Studios. 01:44, November 8, 2011 (UTC) go on chatango -'''Always'' in motionis the future' 02:36, November 24, 2011 (UTC) sure! XD I read the stories a while ago and I thought it was amazing. What type of character do I need to make? RoseKayAdams 04:46, December 19, 2011 (UTC) awesome! I'll create a new char XD do you need a dude or a girl? RoseKayAdams 02:33, December 20, 2011 (UTC) kk :) when do we start? RoseKayAdams 04:25, December 20, 2011 (UTC) when are we starting the collab? I'll be gone till the sixth, and I haven't made a char yet x_x RoseKayAdams 13:39, December 31, 2011 (UTC) This Month's Article Please hurry and vote for this months Article of the Month. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 04:37, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Matt its your turn to do a chap for the Running Man, we want to finish it ASAP! Luke 12346 Keep an eye out for any mass spamming. The Camp Half-Blood wiki just got hit pretty hard by a vandalism attack from an organization of trolls (spam filter caught the name). We got hit by a team of Anons so it isn't like you can just block one IP address and be done, so just be alert if anything happens. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 11:15, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi Matt. I have a recomendation for the wiki. Cabins - like on CHB wiki. I would be glad to halp start them up or even do it on my own. I hope you agree on this idea. [[User_talk:Jack_Firesword|'This is not an automated message']] • talk • 20:25, June 14, 2012 (UTC) uh- we're kind of past the point of that. You had a lot of time to argue, and so far, Hazel has expressed no disliking of it. Neither has Annie, so you are outnumbered. Ifyou would like, Cal can be absent. Sorry. Μιχαήλ the Quester 15:21, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I've been on chat. And I'm sorry, but no matter what, I've been doing this and I've worked to hard on this for you guys to suddenly say you don't want to. Especially Hazel, who had told me she was fine with it. And I don't know what yoiu mean about official representative bcuz in tQ, we all can write any story whenever we want. There is no main storyline. And none of you told me about these meetings, so don't yell at me bcuz I didn't attend. Not to mention, Annie knows me in real life, and her opinion still counts. I'm sorry, but I am really excited about this, have worked super-hard on it, and It might actually work... Μιχαήλ the Quester 15:45, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Matt, I'm kind of confused when this whole probationary status started. Plus, I would just like to say, Hazel really did have many chances to tell me she didn't like it- but she didn't. Plus, where is the line I'm acting out of? You say you can't make any descision without the group, I never agreed with the whole proationary, or any of the rules. I am not trying to continue the arguement. I am just stating the truth. This is really important to me, and if sally and hazel feel this way, they should tekl me. and for the record, I have stopped amking and not finishing stories. I have finished Day One and I'm working very hard on Snow. as i recall, I'm a member of THO too. And I'm sorry if it seems I'm putting myself abpove everyone else, and if you tell me how I am, I'll try to stop. But I have an important question for you: Why don't you want THO in this? Wr may be Ab;e to come up with a compromise, instead of battling it out. Ypou say Annie's voite doesn't count, I'd like it if Sally and hazel could tell me. I'm very shocked they wouldn't tell me. Μιχαήλ the Quester 17:17, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Right. Can you please put forward a compromise? Μιχαήλ the Quester 17:40, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Sorry if this sounds rude, but we have to discuss the compromise. you have not yet stated why you don't want Cal to be in it. Hazel has expressed interest on a fair compromise, to. If its a matter of continuity, i can move back or forward the date this takes place. (That seemed to be the issue.)If it is something that will not be fixed by that, they may lose memories of the event at the end.If you just don't want your character to be in it, Cal can be removed. Not to mention, the compromise must be something that will not result in rewrites. You came to me to late, nobody told me any of this previously, nobody has ever invited me to a meeting. You had plenty of time to warn me before A) I began to work super hard on it B) Others began to work super hard on it C)It began to work. Sorry. Μιχαήλ the Quester 23:24, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I have been on chat all day. It does not make a difference you didn't have adequate time, its to late now. Please actaully respond to the question. Μιχαήλ the Quester 01:13, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry if it came out that way. Think what you want. But I haven't been the only person doing this and rewriting theirt chapters wouldn't be fair. My point is, besides you other THO members had moments to alert me to your new rules, but didn't. So, we need to look at a compromise. My compromises were fair, because you have not yet stated how tQvs.THO messes you up. In conclusion, I would appreciate it if you would let me know and consider my compromises. The reason I didn't like yours was beacuse it still would have rendered QvH inert, still was remove THO from the main, and was the only compromise you suggested. Plus you made it sound final.Μιχαήλ the Quester 11:20, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Please rename and return QvH to its original position. I am not continuing it, but I'd likke it in its previous form. I feel that it was unnecessary to say no permission, you've already turned a lot of peoiple against me. 18:23, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay, newsflash. I am continuing it without THO. I'm sure your not surprised you got your way. However, you are still obliged to rollback your edits as I rename them, as Heroes could refer to any club and you had no right to deface work. It is now confusing. We will replace names but until them, it need to not be confusing. Μιχαήλ the Clancat 18:41, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Watch Closely Just to give you a heads up, the Camp Half-Blood wiki got hit with another mass vandalism attack. I don't think the same will happen here (it normally doesn't), but just keep an eye out. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:14, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you might want to change the main page back to sysop only. =) Kevin Jimmy 16:22,7/24/2012 Annie's back. You gonna discuss THO protocols with her? Robin The Boy Wonder (Tim Drake) 15:40, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I'm on my kindle, and kindle doesn't allow you to go on Chatango. And howcome?(: I can get on the PJFFW chat, but not the chatango one. --HC (talk| ) 02:44, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Didn't even notice until earlier today that I had admin rights. I spend a lot of time checking edits and such on the other site, that seeing the option to block users on the Recent Changes page didn't even register at first. Then it just clicked all at once and I instantly got to work by deleting pages and updating the community thing. Thanks again. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 03:19, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Matt. Well, as long as you treat Josh McLean like every other OCs in here (meaning no putting downs or making him look like a jerk or something), then we can do a collab. Also, I have to apologize that I won't be much around here in the following October cuz I recently applied to a university for next year and I have last term assessments. Again, thanks for inviting me to a collab. Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 14:28, October 16, 2012 (UTC) So, the Plot... There is a riot in Camp Half-Blood, and it's because Hermes' symbol from Hermes cabin was stolen. The Hermes cabin began the laughingstock of Camp Half-Blood, and Josh, Cal, and (insert name(s) here) are going for a quick quest to recover Hermes' symbol, for which turns out the Aphrodite cabin stole it and hid it inside some empty treasure chest. How about my plot? Anything to improve? Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 10:35, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Matt, can you please check out this Blog? User_blog:Jack_Firesword/Mediawiki_coding_and_Stuff Read Hello Fanon people, could you kindly read my Fanon and post me feedback on my talk page?? Here is the link: Hecate, the Eldest -- 15:53, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, could you get on chat the next chance you get? Thanks. Fail whaling here. 15:18, November 6, 2012 (UTC) For a short amount of time... User:Hermione6720 different text color normal text color different background color 15:23, December 16, 2012 (UTC) i need help editing my character page and i was wondering if you could help i been trying to add headings on the pages i made so far i been unable to so i was wondering if you could helpAnamantiumninja (talk) 23:28, December 30, 2012 (UTC)Anamantiumninja'' Hi how do I write fanfiction do I just make my own page with a story or how do I do itQueenHera1 (talk) 22:26, January 1, 2013 (UTC)QueenHera1 Okay thank you so much I just wasn't sure wait how do you add chapters or like those things that you click on and lead you to that part in the page? Okay thank you so much I just wasn't sure wait how do you add chapters or like those things that you click on and lead you to that part in the page?QueenHera1 (talk) 22:49, January 1, 2013 (UTC)QueenHera1 MATT!!! WHY DID YOU DELTE THE BLOG?!@!?!?!? The Creator 10:08, January 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm on now... "Things never happen the same way twice." -Aslan 21:15, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Hello My name is Equestria Gurl and I just joined the wiki, do we just post the story out of the blue, or should we do the characters first? I just wanted to know Thanks in advance, Equestria Gurl (talk) 00:11, February 23, 2013 (UTC) its not just argueing, ask the other people who wanted you demoted.Nuts? THIS IS SPARTA! Never Surrender! (talk) 04:45, March 21, 2013 (UTC) I'll try thinking up exactly why. but liek i said before im bad at reasons xD Nuts? THIS IS SPARTA! Never Surrender! (talk) 05:21, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Hello :) I would like to know if you wanted to join a new Collab, it's called The Assassins. If not then that's okay. Realm of the Shadows Why did you change my page?I'm very sure I named my protagonist Care and not Kane.Please don't do it again.GreekArcher365 (talk • ) 19:28, April 11, 2013 (UTC) You changed my page's name but I renamed it again.GreekArcher365 (talk • ) 10:25, April 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm so sorry!You just made a mistake when creating a category and I thought you renamed my page!But,there is aonother right category.Still,could you delete the wrong one?Sorry,again.I was wrong,you were right.Sorry.GreekArcher365 (talk • ) 17:37, April 12, 2013 (UTC) I should be free at any point Sunday. My Friday and Saturday are pretty much full right now. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive']] 03:31, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Sunday is fine and what is this admin meeting about? HC Talk 19:26,4/19/2013 Hi Matt- I'm sending similar mesages to other THO members. I'm almost done with The Questers: Eclipse, which is seriously epic, and I'm going to be rounding out the trology with a finale tentatively called Atrocity. However, despite completing the story began with the Questers: Doom & Eclipse, I wanted Atrocity to instead feature THO as the main characters. The basic plot is this- Zeus is thoroughly humiliated from his possesion by the Atrocity, and so sends THO back in time to destroy Atrev before the other video games occur. At the end they succeed, therefore retconning the other video games out of mainstream continuity, which kuills two birds with one stone. I hope you accpet. If you wnat more details, I'll be on chat as much as possible. This is my chance to finally do something for THO. -I am a Warrior. 13:19, May 4, 2013 (UTC) At the rate I'm going, I should be finished deleting all the useless redirects in about...10,000 years. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive']] 02:01, May 7, 2013 (UTC) As far as I know, there isn't really a good way to do it. I'm pretty much going down the list, checking to see if any pages link to it, and if no pages link to it I delete it. If you know a better way, that would be awesome. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive']] 20:23, May 7, 2013 (UTC) I made an account on the forums. I am a Warrior. 21:02, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey matt- random idea of moi for Epic World. It would be really helpful if you made a cast of characters page introducing all the characters by region. It woiuld be helpful in understanding the story. I am a Warrior. 11:15, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Epic World DoT has requested that I be her servant and spy. Just saying in case you haven't placed me yet. LongClawTiger 20:53, June 12, 2013 (UTC) So, uhm, I'm redoing a long dead project of mine, Super Heroics, and I was wodnering if you coudl helo me set up word bubbles, character boxes and stuff... I am a Warrior. 18:04, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Matt. Can we start creating characters for Fateless and do they need any requirements? What's the minimum age? [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~Potato King''']] 18:10, July 4, 2013 (UTC)